Nobody
by GirlsLikeeBoys
Summary: The untold story of Demyx's inauguration into Organization XIII. Was he meant to become a Nobody, or was it an accident? Demyx feels slightly disturbed by the sexual activity going on in his workplace, until he gets roped in of course.Yaoi.Lemon later on.
1. The Begining Of The End

There were sounds coming from all the different rooms. There were noises of arguing, laughing, talking, and love being made. The only silent room belonged to the new member of organization XIII. Number IX: Demyx.

* * *

"I have answers for you. I can show you your true meaning," Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, recited to the tall blonde teen. They were standing in a dark alleyway, with rain pelting them and drenching the two head to toe. Demyx did not know what had just happened to him. The last thing he remember was taking a short cut home after band practice, and getting attacked by some sort of creature. A rabid dog maybe? Now he was standing face to face with a hooded man who had burning orange eyes.

"Come, Demyx. Will you join me?" Xemnas asked in a deep voice. Demyx? Was that his name? No, it couldn't be. But poor Demyx didn't even remember his real name.

"I… Uh…" Demyx was not sure what to say. He tried to form sentences, but they were not coming out the way he wanted them too. He was not sure who this man was or what he wanted with him. Eventually he just nodded to Xemnas, signaling he could be brought away to wherever the man wanted to bring him.

Demyx was brought to a huge castle in what seemed like another world. Xemnas had brought him through a portal, and now all he could see was darkness, and the huge white castle.

"Come, Demyx. There is a room waiting for you," Xemnas said in a monotone voice. They walked in through the castle's huge doors, and Demyx was nearly blinded by the continuous burning white light inside.

* * *

Each member of the Organization had their own room. It was often that the members would go hang out in each other's quarters, and it was very common for them to stay the night there. After being left to wait in an area Xemnas called "The grey area" which was like a lobby/recreation room with sofas and a big window, Demyx was brought to his new room by an interesting man who introduced himself as Axel, number VIII of the organization. Axel's figure was quite interesting for a man. He was very thin and tall with a physique that looked delicate, but Axel's aura was dangerous. He had upside down tear drop tattoos under his green catlike eyes, and to top it all off, the spikiest red hair Demyx had ever seen. Over all, Axel's look gave off a don't-fuck-with-me-just-because-I'm-a-twig kind of message. Demyx found Axel intriguing, and strangely handsome in a unique way.

"So you're the new kid? Welcome to the Orgy- I mean, Organization." Axel laughed to himself.

'_Wow. A jokester.' _Demyx thought. Demyx did not open his mouth in response to Axel's crude joke. The blonde teen was being led down a long corridor that had rooms on each side, some with doors open and some with doors closed. He swore he could hear heavy breathing and moans coming from behind some of the closed doors. What the hell was this place? Demyx was convinced that he was dreaming, and he would wake up from the peculiar nightmare soon.

"I'm sure you have no clue what's going on right now. But that's what all the new members go through. You'll be clued in soon enough," Axel stated. Demyx caught a glimpse of some other strange looking members as he walked by. One guy who looked about his age had strange blue hair that covered one eye, and the other eye was a depressing cobalt color. Another guy was big and buff with strange dread locks styled in a weird bun with ugly sideburns. Demyx felt like he stuck out. He had normal blonde hair in a normal hairstyle with normal clothes and normal everything. He looked like a human. Wasn't he still human?

Axel kicked open a door to a vacant room. It was as small as a dorm room, with a simple twin bed up against the wall near the door. There was a lamp at the foot of the bed along with a bed side table. A black jacket was neatly folded on the bed next to a pillow. The walls were a pale blue, different from the blinding white that colored the rest of the castle.

"This is your room, Blondie. That jacket there if for you. You must wear it whenever you are outside this room. I know there isn't much in here but you might acquire a few treasures along the way." Axel scratched his head.

"That's all I got for you. If you need me I'm in the room next door. Just holla'," the redhead said with a wave as he exited the through the door. Demyx sat down on the bed and took a few minutes to let everything process in his head.

"Is this for real?" Demyx wondered aloud to himself. He looked around the small room. It was so blank. So lifeless. Demyx shook his head. "There is no way this could be real." He laughed to himself.

Demyx decided to lie down and attempt sleep. Maybe when he woke up he would be back and his own world like nothing happened. It wouldn't be like this strange fairy tale land. He closed his eyes and began to sink into a deep rest. He began dreaming of his home and the band he played in. His band was called "AquaEmber" and he was the lead guitarist and one of the vocalists. He was playing an awesome guitar solo in the dream, looking out into the crowd where all the beautiful girls were. He had his eye on one in particular that was front row, center seat. She had straight black shiny hair and seductive eyes. Demyx felt himself start to perspire due to the intensity. After he finished playing, he confidently went to talk to the girl.

"Hey cutie, what brings you to my show?" He said in a cocky fashion.

"I heard your band was good. And it isn't half bad, really." She said raising an eyebrow in a flirty fashion. Demyx smirked.

"Not half bad? Does that mean half good?" He teased. The girl giggled.

She introduced herself as Scarlett, but told Demyx he could call her whatever he wanted to.

"Do you ugh… wanna get out of here?" Demyx purred in her ear. Scarlett nodded, and the two of them headed toward the back of the building. Once they were in the back alley, the two began kissing intensely. Demyx's tongue forcefully dug into her mouth and he briefly bit her hard on the neck.

"Oooh… I like it rough," Scarlett cooed as she gripped his shirt, pulling him closer.

Demyx began to feel her up starting at her mid drift, and right as he was about to go up her shirt to touch her lovely set of double D's, he heard a man's voice.

"I want first crack at him," it said.

"As if. This kid is _mine,_" said another voice.

Demyx abruptly awoke from the pleasurable dream and found two men standing at his bed side. One had black and gray hair slicked back in a pony tail. He wore an eye patch and also the signature black coat. The other man had short blonde hair and a blonde beard. He was also wearing the coat.

"Shit. You woke him up," said the eye patched man.

"Fuck you, Xigbar. Luck is on my side this time," the blonde man said, and with that, he hoisted himself on top of Demyx, pinning the honey headed teen down. Demyx wanted to scream but forgot how. What was going on?

"Hey, Demyx. I heard you're new. The name's Luxord and this is Xigbar. I'm here to give you a little initiation," the blonde said. Demyx shuddered under the man. Luxord began feeling Demyx's lower half, running his hands sensually over certain areas. He lightly stroked a place that made Demyx want to throw up.

"Ahh… Yes… I'm going to be lucky tonight," Luxord said hoarsely. Demyx was frozen. The air was suffocating him, and he could not move.

"Hurry up, fag. I get the kid next," Xigbar said.

"Fine," Luxord said, annoyed. And with that, he forced his mouth onto Demyx's neck, sucking on it in order to form a bright red hickey.

"What the fuck?" Demyx choked.

"Yeah. We are going to fuck. I'm gonna fuck you real hard. And then Xiggy will get a turn. You'll learn this is all we do for fun in this damn castle," said Luxord, unbuttoning his coat.

Demyx was scared now. He was about to be raped by two of the creepiest people he'd ever seen. His hands began shaking, and he knew he had to do something.

"Get off of me," Demyx said in a stern voice.

"Not in a thousand years, kid," said Luxord. He began to loosen Demyx's belt. Demyx instinctively pushed Luxord off of him with all of his might. Luxord's expression went from horny to furious. He pushed Demyx back down with help from Xigbar, and had him pinned to the bed yet again.

'_I have to do something,' _Demyx thought. His mind shifted to Axel, the only guy who had actually been semi normal since he had arrived at the castle.

"**_AXEL!!!_**"Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs. Xigbar began unzipping Demyx's jeans as Axel burst through the door.

"What the hell? Xigbar, Luxord, get the fuck out of here before I tell the superior. You know the rules," Axel said threateningly. Luxord and Xigbar looked at each other for a moment, disappointment and disgust filling their eyes. They got up from Demyx's bed, setting him free.

"Fine, but we get him after Xemnas is done with him," said Xigbar. Axel rolled his eyes and shooed the two Organization members out the door.

Demyx sat on his bed holding his knees to his chest. He had almost been raped. Could things get any more bizarre?

"Sorry about them. They don't know how to be polite," said Axel, taking a seat next to Demyx. Demyx immediately scooted away from the red head out of fear. His teeth began to chatter slightly.

"Demyx, why are you moving away? I won't hurt you!" Axel said sincerely.

"Why am I here? Who _are_ you people? Are you like that too? Are you going to rape me? Is everyone here….Gay?!?!" Demyx cried. The poor boy looked on the verge of tears. Axel bit his lip. He took a couple of breaths and looked at Demyx.

"Technically, we're not gay. We don't have a particular sexuality. After being here a while, you don't have a sexual preference anymore," Axel said. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Are you straight?" Axel asked out of curiosity.

"Of course."

"Not for long. A month from now you won't care if it's a dick, ass hole, vagina, mouth, whatever. You'll just want anything you can get," Axel explained.

"That is so freaking weird. Please, Axel, how do I get out of here? I want to go home!" Demyx cried. Axel shook his head.

"You're a nobody now, Demyx," he said with a sad look in his eyes.

"What the heck is a nobody?"

"You don't have a heart anymore," Axel said.

"_What?_"

"That thing that attacked you was called a heartless. It turned your original self _into _a heartless. You're all that's left. Basically, you're the same, just with no heart. No blood."

"So I'm a zombie?!" Demyx shouted hysterically.

"Ehh."

Demyx shook his head and covered his face with his hands. How did this happen?

"And what's this about Xemnas? What is he going to do to me?" Demyx asked, beginning to sob lightly out of fear.

Axel's face looked pained. He hated watching the poor boy suffer. He put his arm soothingly around Demyx, who flinched when he felt Axel's touch.

"He's going to induct you officially into the organization," Axel said quietly.

"What's he going to do?" Demyx repeated. Axel gulped.

"You'll spend the night with him."

**Author's note**: So this was just an idea I had after a sleepover with my friend one night. We stayed up watching Demyx time on YouTube its pretty funny. Anyway, I hope you guys like this concept. Please review and give me feedback. If I don't get a lot of feedback I'll reconsider this multi-chaptered fic. So anyway, thanks for reading! :D


	2. Burned

**a/n**: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them. Next chapter if I get enough reviews I'll start doing review responses. I hope you like the concept so far so without further ado, here is the next chapter!

* * *

"That's fucked up," Demyx whispered. Axel nodded in agreement.

"All the members of the Organization had to do it when they first got in. Some say they liked it…" Axel trailed off.

"A one night stand with Xemnas?" Demyx asked. His hands were getting greasy with sweat.

"Yep. But after the first time with him, its an honor to be called back a second time. I personally don't care if I spend the night with him or not, but some members really do. Especially Saix." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Saix?"

"Yeah, the one with long blue hair and the scars on his face. You'll see him soon enough. Everyone calls him Xemnas's little pet behind his back because he's basically a sex slave to Xemnas. He's in there at least three times a week," the redhead muttered.

Demyx's eyes widened. He was afraid now. Very afraid. He had no idea how to 'do it' with a guy, nor did he want to. Especially with creepy Xemnas. He was still not accepting the fact that he no longer had a heart!

"Does it… hurt…?" Demyx asked in a low whisper after a few seconds. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"A bit the first time. You'll be okay," Axel said reassuringly.

"Was your first time with a guy…with Xemnas?" asked Demyx.

Axel nodded, his eyes focusing on the ground. "It was awkward, but I decided to take the bull by the horns and face him head on. I demolished him. He was so worn out after." Axel let out a light laugh. Demyx twitched. The thought was absolutely repulsive.

"Ew…Why would you do that?"

"Get aggressive?" Axel's eyes reconnected with Demyx's. The blonde gulped.

"Yeah."

"Because I hoped to scare Xemnas away. And I did for the most part. He's only called me back when he's drunk."

Demyx laughed nervously. Axel punched Demyx playfully in the arm. "It'll be over soon enough. Then you'll be a true member."

Just then, a blonde girl arrived at the door. She had antennae like bangs and a sort of dark sarcastic aura about her.

Axel sniffed the air. "Ew… Do I smell female?" Axel teased. The blonde stuck her tounge out at him. Demyx was surprised to see a girl in the castle; he had thought it was an all male organization.

"Hello Demyx, I'm Larxene. I've come to fetch you for the superior," she said in a bored, rehearsed voice. Demyx got up hesitantly and looked over at his new tattooed friend.

"You'll be alright, got it memorized?" Axel said encouragingly.

Demyx nodded slowly and proceeded to follow Larxene out the door.

* * *

It was a long walk up to Xemnas's room, in Demyx's opinion. How the hell did he get into this mess? Demyx thought back to the events that happened before he had been attacked by a heartless, but it was all becoming blurry. All he remembered was the dark alley, possibly after a gig with the band? A black creature with eerie yellow eyes, then complete darkness. Then Xemnas.

"Would you stop dragging your feet and hurry up?" Larxene barked. Demyx looked up to see Larxene far ahead of him, almost at the end of the corridor they were traveling through. Demyx hurried over and caught up to Larxene, who scoffed and continued to lead the way. 'Maybe I should try my luck in striking up conversation? I want to get on everyone's good side so maybe they realize this is all a big misunderstanding…' Thought Demyx to himself.

"So ugh… How long have you been working here?" Demyx asked the aquamarine eyed girl. Larxene turned around and glared at him.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" She turned back around. Demyx felt his shoulders sink into his body, causing him to slump over.

Demyx could see what most likely was Xemnas's room now. Two large doors sat at the top of a tall dramatic looking staircase. It was totally silent except for the light pit pat of Larxene's feet ascending up the stairs, and the slight clonking of Demyx's. When they reached the top, Larxene finally looked the dirty blonde boy in the eye.

"Now listen. Don't let this go to your head. You may get to feel all special tonight, but tomorrow, you'll just be another one in Xemnas's book." Larxene's eyes looked venomous. "You're a nobody, and remember it," she said coldly, and walked off in the opposite direction. Demyx blinked.

"What's her problem?" he muttered to himself. He turned to the big doors. Maybe if he begged, Xemnas would let him go home. Or at least skip out on this 'initiation' sex thing. Demyx ran through the options and possibilities in his brain, but decided that he should just get it over with. He hesitantly brought his hand up, turned it into a fist, and knocked crisply on the door. There was silence for a moment. 'Maybe he's not in…'

"Come in, Demyx," Xemnas' voice called.

Demyx shivered, took one big breath, and proceeded in.

* * *

Demyx somehow found his way back to his room, and made his way into bed. He had just spent the night in Xemnas's room, and now he did not plan on ever leaving his own room ever again. The dirty blonde crawled under his covers and began to sob hysterically once he was all situated. Before coming to the castle and being a "nobody", Demyx never cried. He probably hadn't cried in four years! But now he was scared, lonely, and in tremendous pain.

The dirty blonde's neck was covered in scratches from Xemnas's fingernails and hickey's that were a dark purple color. His genitals were in excruciating pain, and it felt like his tubes might be disconnected. His anus burned intensely. Demyx had never felt so invaded in his entire life, and he felt like his innocence was robbed from him. He cried for several hours, and eventually drifted off to sleep. After being engulfed by sleep, he began to dream.

"Please sir, I just want to go home. Is there any way I can just leave? You are all very nice, but this isn't for me," Demyx had begged. The room was large and empty for the most part, except for the g sized extravagant bed that was in the middle of the room. The walls were an orange color, similar to Xemnas's eyes.

"I'm sorry but there is no turning back, Demyx. Now I'm sure you've been informed about the way we do initiation around here. So hopefully you'll like this," Xemnas had said with a sick smile. Demyx had his back pressed to the door. He was afraid to move.

"Are you going to come willingly?" asked the white haired dictator. Or should we say, _Dick_-tator. Demyx remained frozen. Within a split second he was knocked across the room onto the bed and Xemnas was on top of him. 'Damn he's fast.' thought Demyx. Xemnas began taking off Demyx's garments when the boy awoke from the dream, breathless.

Demyx sat up straight in his bed. The dream was just a replay of exactly what had happened. Demyx pulled his knees to his chest and began to weep again in his dark room. Was there really no way out? His body hurt all over and he felt helpless.

He was weak.

He was tired.

And he had no idea what Organization XIII really was.

* * *

Demyx stayed in his room for three days, undisturbed. He tried to sleep, but most of the time he just lay in his bed in a sort of trance. He could feel the memories of his past life slipping away rapidly, and filling the space was just the burning image of Xemnas's terrifying eyes. He realized his memories were slipping, and often he tried to remind himself of his past life.

"What's my mother's name?" He whispered to himself. He stared at the ceiling, and its whiteness burned his eyes. The only names he could remember were those of his organization co-workers that he had met so far.

Axel.

Larxene.

Luxord.

Xigbar.

And Xemnas.

He knew that there were still more to meet, but Demyx was scared to come into contact with them. If they were anything like Larxene, Luxord, Xigbar, And Xemnas, Demyx would die. The only one he thought was decent was Axel.

Demyx bit his lip out of frustration. Why couldn't he remember? He could distantly remember faces of his loved ones, but it was all so vague. Demyx began to shake.

"What the hell is this place?!" he screamed into his pillow. He paused then laughed with a bit of hysteria in his voice.

"Maybe it is hell. I died, and this is hell," he muttered.

After the three days past, Demyx finally heard a knock on his door. Demyx didn't answer it.

"Demyx? It's me, Axel. Can I come in? If you say no, I'm gonna come in anyway," Axel's voice called from outside the door.

Demyx didn't say anything.

Axel opened the door and stepped in.

"Yo."

Demyx ignored the redhead, not because he didn't like him, but because he was afraid to talk to anyone. He had been scarred by Xemnas's invasion on his body, and now he was afraid that the other members wouldn't hold back either. The red head cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a few days. I've been given orders to make sure you get to the meeting today," Axel said.

Orders. The Demyx had been actually semi-hopeful that Axel would've been checking on him just because he cared. Demyx shifted his gaze to the tattoo man. He felt the bags under his eyes.

"What's with the face?" Axel asked.

"Get out," the dirty blonde said coldly. Axel's expression turned sad.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Either get out or get me out of this place," Demyx said in a venomous voice. Axel blinked.

He shrugged his shoulders, turned on his heels, and left.


	3. Two Is Better Than One

**A/N: So I'm doing review responses. Thank you so much people that reviewed. I really appreciate it a lot. Okay, so these responses are for anyone who reviewed the past two chapters.**

**PandaBelz: Thanks, you were my first reviewer! I appreciate your review and hope to hear more from you!**

**CatboyDemyx: Hooray for another Demyx time fan!! My friend and I agreed we liked the first few episodes the best. We lost interest when it got to the whole thing where Demyx and Axel switched bodies :-/ that wuz juzt mezzed up. I'm glad you're taking an interest in my fic :D.**

**AkuDemyfan: Thank you for reviewing both chapters!!! You have no clue how much I appreciate it! Thanks for pointing out that mistake, I fixed that bitch up ;). Keep your eyes open for any more and don't be afraid to let me know. Sometimes my Beta and I miss things, silly us! Yeahh Axel didn't want to take Demyx's crap. He tries to avoid confrontation… For now anyway ;)**

**BeehiveOneThreeZer0: Haha sorry to leave you hanging on that first chapter! Hope you enjoyed the second one! I hope to get more feedback from you ;D.**

**Nara: Thanks for reviewing, I'm going to try to update this as much as possible!**

**Under-your-spellx.X: Yeah Demyx time is so cool. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too**** long for this chapter (I know I did though ahaha) please review again, I'd love to hear more from you :D.**

**Wow… I think I'm addicted to the smiley faces? Haha. Well, here's your next chapter!! Keep the reviews coming!**

**

* * *

**

Demyx sat alone in his room, partially regretting what he had just said to Axel. If he had to be stuck here, he would need someone to talk to, and Axel was the only decent candidate so far. But he blew it, now.

What could he do? Commit suicide? Would that even work? He wasn't human anymore, according to Xemnas and Axel, so could he even die? Demyx turned over in his bed, staring at the soft blue wall, wishing he could die.

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Demyx sat up; preparing to tell Axel he was sorry for what he had said.

But it wasn't Axel who entered; it was some brown haired man he hadn't seen before. He was big, had weird hair (what a surprise) and a frown that looked permanently pasted on his face.

"The name's Lexaeus. I'm here to escort you by force to the meeting. Apparently, Axel was too much of a pussy to use force on you. Now are you going to come willingly?" the man grumbled.

Demyx, as if he had nothing else to lose, rose to his feet, and followed the man out of his safe, blue room.

When he stepped into the hallway, he felt sort of odd, like he was losing a part of himself. Maybe it was the fact he hadn't left his room for days. The burning white walls were really hurting his retinas only after thirty seconds of standing in the hall. Lexaeus led the tall boy down the corridor to a room that was new to him. It was all open and white, with several seats that were placed in a circular fashion in the abyss like room. Lexaeus pointed to the seat where Demyx was supposed to sit. All the other organization members were in there, staring at Demyx as he took his seat. After Lexaeus took his, Xemnas began to speak.

"Well, now that we have all of the members present, we can begin the meeting."

'What could the meeting possibly be about?' Demyx wondered to himself. He looked around the room, noticing some new faces along with the ones he already knew.

There was a guy who looked about his age, with blue hair that covered one side of his face. He was small, but there was something about him that Demyx found intimidating. He had an aura of intelligence, like he had secrets and knowledge up his sleeve. One cobalt eye was locked on Demyx, and a frown was pasted on his face.

There was another man who looked much older, with long grayish blonde hair. He looked like one of those mad scientists that were in the movies. His face looked old and withered, and his eyes looked half crazy. His eyes frantically darted from Xemnas, to another man with pink hair, to the ground.

There was another intimidating man with long black dread locks and sideburns that looked pseudo, in Demyx's opinion. He was similar to Lexaeus in size and had very strange looking eyebrows that were jagged, and reminded Demyx of a pagoda. He seemed lost in thought, just staring at Xemnas, waiting for the meeting to begin.

When Demyx was about to shift his gaze to another member, Xemnas called attention to the meeting.

"So, my friends, I hope you have all noticed the new installation to this organization," he gestured toward the dirty blonde boy. Demyx felt more pairs of eyes land on him. He locked gazes with a creepy man with long blue hair and scars on his face.

"Whoever hasn't introduced themselves to Demyx, please do so now," Xemnas said sweetly. The pink haired man raised his hand.

"My name is Marluxia," he said quickly, then looked to another person for their introduction.

"Zexion," said the one with blue hair covering his eye.

"Xaldin," said the one with dread locks.

"The name is Vexen," mumbled the one with long brownish grey hair.

"You can call me Saix," said the one with longer blue hair and scars.

Demyx didn't know if he should say 'hi' or just say nothing, so he decided to give everyone a nod after their introduction. He noticed that his hands were clamped to the seat he was sitting in, and his nails were leaving little scratch marks in the material.

"Is that everyone? The rest of you already introduced yourselves?" asked Xemnas. There was silence that indicated the answer was yes. The teen looked over at Axel, who seemed to be dozing off. He sat crooked in his chair, looking comfortable and somewhat bored. Demyx couldn't help but smile, despite his melancholy mood.

"Alright, well today's meeting has to do with that boy. The one who has been running throughout the worlds destroying heartless," Xemnas paused and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. He let out a light sigh.

"We want him. We want Sora."

**

* * *

**

The meeting went on for about an hour. After everyone was dismissed, Demyx's mind was filled with new information that he didn't quite understand.

'Sora… Who is Sora? And why is he so special? Why do they want him?' Demyx wondered to himself. He looked up and realized he was wandering into a random wall outside the meeting room. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. He almost felt like taking a seat on the ground.

"Hey. You feeling better?" said a voice coming from behind Demyx. He turned to meet a pair of emerald eyes, gazing into his aquamarine ones.

Axel.

"Oh… I dunno… not really." Demyx looked down, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'm sorry though, for the way I acted. I didn't mean to say those things to you; I'm just so… lost. And confused of what's going on. I feel invaded and in pain from you-know-what and I have no idea…" Demyx's voice trailed off. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"No idea…?"

"No idea who Sora is. I have no idea what this place is and what my purpose is. What do I do, Axel?"

Axel tapped his toe for a moment, seeming deep in thought. A small smirk grew on his face as he grabbed Demyx's arm.

"Come on," commanded the red head. He began pulling Demyx down the corridor.

"Ugh, where are we going?"

"We're gonna get you some ice cream."

**

* * *

**

Demyx loved the location where Axel brought him. They had arrived via portal, and Demyx was enthralled immediately. The place had a permanent orange glow to it, like the sun was always setting. It was a little town on the water with a train station and a tall clock tower, where the two had their treat.

"What's this place called?" Demyx asked as the red head handed him an ice cream.

"Twilight Town. It's my favorite world out off all the worlds I've visited. It's infested with heartless now and then, like any other world, but it just seems to have peacefulness to it. I always come here after work to just relax and watch the sunset."

Demyx glanced at his friend who seemed to be lost in thought, staring off at the orange, yellows, and reds of the sunset. The blonde absentmindedly took a lick of his ice cream, flinching away as soon as his tongue touched the dessert.

"What is this flavor of ice cream?" Demyx asked, attempting to spit out the flavor.

"Sea salt. It's more of an acquired taste. You'll like it if you really give it a chance," said Axel with a laugh. The boy was reluctant to touch his tongue to the blue ice cream again, but did it anyhow in hopes of not offending Axel. After about a minute of hesitant licks, Demyx started to like the flavor of the odd flavored ice cream.

"This flavor is so weird. It's salty… Then sweet…"

"You bet. It's my favorite kind."

Demyx watched a train roll out of the station. He wondered where it was going.

"So…Axel…I know this is probably a stupid question, but why I am number nine of the organization if there are already twelve members?"

Axel laughed to himself, a smile broadening on his face.

"That's not a stupid question, Demyx. The reason is that we are all pre destined to have a certain number in this organization. Xemnas claims he's partially psychic, which I know is bull crap, but he could tell that all of us were going to join from the day he started the organization," Axel rolled his eyes, seemingly amused.

"He assigned us all a number when pictured us in his head, and when he finally met each of us, he gave us that number, even if it didn't correspond with the order that we joined. I know it sounds confusing. Like for example, Saix, who is number seven, was the first to join Xemnas in this organization."

Demyx nodded, but didn't really understand fully what the red head was talking about.

"Why is it called Organization XIII if there are only twelve members?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"Again, Xemnas thinks he's a psychic. He says he has a feeling about the number thirteen, even though he can't exactly picture the thirteenth member. He's nuts, I tell you. But we have to follow him, because he is a very powerful man. And he brought us all together." Axel cut himself off there, acting as if he had said too much. The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the everlasting sunset and their dripping popsicles. Demyx's was already half gone, when he realized something.

'My tattoo…'

Demyx pulled up the sleeve of his coat to see if his tattoo that he had gotten not too long ago was still there. He looked down at his soft, white skin, and realized it was as blank as slate. The boy sighed, feeling a bit more defeated. He was beginning to really take in the fact he was no longer a human.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"You said this is your favorite world. So how many other worlds are there?" Demyx asked, catching on to the fact that this was a different 'world' than where Organization XIII's castle was located.

"There are many worlds. I haven't visited all of them, but they all have their own uniqueness to them. It's almost like each world is a story, with its own theme." Axel smiled at his own analogy.

"And… there are heartless in every world?"

"Just about. It's our job to destroy all the heartless we find and gather their hearts."

"Why?"

"So Kingdom Hearts will be complete," Axel said, shifting his emerald eyes to Demyx.

"Kingdom Hearts? What's that?" Demyx felt a bit stupid for asking all these questions.

"That's a story for another day, buddy. But in the end, if Kingdom Hearts is complete, we will have hearts again," Axel rose to his feet, offering a hand to Demyx. Demyx took the hand and got to his feet as well.

"I still don't believe we don't have hearts," Said Demyx, frowning at his friend. Axel shrugged.

"Believe what you want. But either way, our job is our job and we have no way of changing that." Axel stretched and took one more minute to soak in the sun. Demyx looked at Axel's eyes and saw how the sun made the green in them look different. They had more of a hazel tint to them, and were brilliant in contrast with Axel's crazy hair.

"So, I believe your first mission is tomorrow, Demyx," said Axel, taking on a more serious tone.

"What?! I don't even know how to fight yet!" Demyx exclaimed frantically. Axel chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be paired up with a member for your first few missions. They'll show you the ropes."

"Can you teach me them?" Demyx asked shyly. Axel smirked.

"If I'm paired up with you. It's up to Saix, really. But we'll see."

Demyx looked down. He didn't want anyone else to teach him. It seemed like all the other members hated him, or wanted to rape him. Axel began walking toward the side of the clock tower.

"Come on, we better get back," he said, gesturing for the taller boy to follow him.

Demyx, dreading the fact they had to leave the place, walked over to Axel.

"We should do this again some time. Hang out, I mean," Demyx blurted, feeling a bit embarrassed afterward. He didn't want to seem clingy. Axel smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure," he said with a wink, and then opened the dark portal. Demyx felt relieved that the emerald eyed boy didn't think he was too clingy.

As they walked into the dark portal, Demyx looked back, holding on to whatever last glimpses of light he could.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So there you have it! Sorry it took me so long to get this bitch out. I know it wasn't too great but I hope you guys find it acceptable. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. I love feedback. I'll be sure to respond too, if you have any questions or whatever. So toot-a-loo for now ;D**


	4. Alright, Fight Fight Fight

**A/N: Here I am! Please don't shoot me! I am soooo sorry for making this super late. And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. I've just had some writer's block. Anyways, here are the review responses:**

**-Your-Spellx.X- Thanks for reviewing again. I'm sure I made you wait twice as long this time compared to last time x' ( sorry! Yeah, hopefully this chapter isn't too boringgg :-/. Thanks for reading!**

**Secret170193- Well I'm glad you're interested! Sorry, but this chapter may seem a little on the boring side… But I wanted to get it out ASAP.**

**AkuDemyfan- Thanks so much for pointing out the mistakes again. It's really helpful I went back and fixed them. Me and my beta can be a bit sleepy at times. Hopefully it won't happen again! But feel free to let me know if you see more. Thanks for being a committed reviewer and I'm so sorry that this took SOOO long. I'll try to be quicker in the future. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, but let me warn you, it's a sleepier one.**

**And whoever left the review and typed there name as "Hurry!"- Thanks for giving me a little push in the right direction.**

**Well that's it for review responses! If I still have you reviewers with me, maybe next chapter I'll start some kind of game or something. I'll think about it. Anyway, here you are! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"_------, You're so selfish. You never think of anyone but yourself and your stupid band. You're always making excuses for yourself and you know what else? You are a complete __**pussy**__."_

"You will be paired with Zexion for your first mission," said Saix, looking down at his clipboard. Demyx's shoulders sank a bit out of disappointment. He had wished Axel would be paired with him. Zexion approached quietly, concentrating on a page in the book he was reading. Demyx turned to him, feeling a bit awkward.

"Uh…Hey," Demyx said, trying to seem as friendly as possible.

"Hello," Zexion said quietly, not removing his eyes from the book. Was he shy or just being rude?

"You two will be going to Twilight Town today for Demyx's training. You'll be gathering hearts as well," Saix said.

Zexion nodded, and then looked to Demyx.

"Do you have any memories of fighting from your past life?" he asked quietly. He was much shorter than Demyx, but seemed to intimidate the blonde.

"Um… Not exactly," Demyx mumbled, embarrassed. Was he supposed to have memories of fighting? The blonde boy shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Zexion sighed, flipping some stray hairs out of his one revealed eye.

"I guess we have a lot to work on then, don't we?" he said with a tinge of sarcasm. Demyx blushed.

The blue haired boy opened a dark portal, gesturing for Demyx to go first. Man, Demyx wished he knew how to open a portal himself.

The two were transported outside the train station in Twilight town, the familiar orange glow welcoming the two boys. A small smile grew on Demyx's face. He liked Twilight Town. It seemed… Normal. How could such a cozy town be infested with heartless? Demyx spotted a few kids from across the opened area, and they seemed to be arguing about something. There were two boys and a girl, who looked about fourteen or fifteen. Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm, pulling him out of sight of the children.

"We're not supposed to be spotted by any humans, understand?"

Demyx nodded.

"Alright, so, first you need to acquire your weapon," Zexion said as if Demyx should already know.

"Um… How do I do that?" Demyx asked, embarrassment evident in his words. Zexion rolled his eyes, but smiled for the first time.

"Well that's what I'm going to teach you," he said, laughing a bit at Demyx's discomfort. Demyx realized he was standing very erect, with all of his muscles very tight. He relaxed, trying to seem calm. But on the contrary, he was nervous as hell.

"So what you do is clap three times and execute a perfect back flip. Then, your weapon will appear right before your eyes," Zexion said in all seriousness. Demyx gaped, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Uh… um," he stuttered. "I don't know how to do a back flip…"

There was about three seconds of silence, interrupted by a burst of laughter coming from the blue haired boy. Demyx blushed even more. He was so embarrassed.

"I was just kidding you. Don't you have a little sense of humor?" Zexion asked, laughing darkly. Demyx smiled, happy that Zexion had been making a joke. The mood was lightening.

"Okay… So how do I get my weapon?" Demyx asked in a serious tone. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Think of your strongest memory," Zexion said, glancing down at the book in his hand.

"I can't really remember much…"

"Well just close your eyes and you'll think of something," Zexion said, rolling his eyes. Demyx did what he was told, and closed his eyes.

All of his memories were so damn _blurry_! Blurrier than when he first became a nobody only a few days prior. He could barely remember anything. How the hell was he supposed to think of his strongest memory? Demyx's mind probed everywhere. Little words stuck out here and there, but nothing too important. He felt ashamed of himself for basically forgetting everything.

"Well, there you go, Demyx. Open your eyes," Zexion commanded. Demyx opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he was holding onto a large blue guitar-like weapon. He blinked a couple times out of disbelief.

"Ah, a sitar? Did you play a sitar in your past life?" Zexion asked.

"Uh…No… I think I played a guitar," the boy said shyly. Demyx's faint memories of his band were emerging from under the sheet of clouds that were fogging his mind. That's right, he played in _AquaEmber_. Memories of his band mates poked up here and there, but quickly began slipping away as soon as he remembered them.

"Guitar, sitar, close enough. It looks like you'll be wielding water, Demyx," said Zexion, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Uh… Okay…"

Zexion gestured for Demyx to follow him, leading the way down a slope that led to an area with shops and such.

"Come out come out wherever you are, little heartless," Zexion sang under his breath.

'Wow, this guy is strange…' Demyx thought to himself. He felt relieved though, for the fact that Zexion wasn't as intimidating as he thought. His sense of humor was odd, but it made him seem more human. The blonde so much wanted to ask Zexion about _his_ past.

Just as they rounded the corner, about to approach the sandlot, a small black creature emerged from behind a garbage can. Demyx jumped backwards, letting out a small yelp. The memory of the night where he was turned into a nobody poked his brain like a sharp tool. Zexion smirked and looked up at the taller boy.

"You're not afraid of that, are you?" Zexion muttered, getting amusement out of Demyx's actions.

"N-no. It just caught me off guard," the blonde said defensively. It was a creature similar to the one he stood face to face with that had taken his life. Zexion rolled his eyes and turned to the creature.

"Now fighting is simple. You must concentrate all of your energy on the target, and then it should flow right out. You must come up with a spell or battle call of some sort, signaling your power to go into action. It can simply be like a 'go!' or something. Observe closely," Zexion turned to the black creature with beady yellow eyes that Demyx found so familiar. The small intellectual tossed his hair out of his face again, opened his book, and pointed at the creature dramatically.

"There," he said softly. A dark aura surrounded the creature, until it was totally engulfed. After Zexion's attack subsided, all that was left was a little heart that floated up into the sky.

"…Wow," Demyx said in amazement, more enthralled by the floating heart that was slowly disappearing.

"That heart will find its way to Kingdom Hearts," Zexion said, more to himself than Demyx. Demyx thought about asking what Kingdom Hearts was again, but remembered how Axel hesitated to tell him. It was too early to start being nosy about things, so Demyx decided to just keep quiet. Maybe if he was on his best behavior, he could learn to be stronger, and one day escape the organization.

"Now it's your turn, Demyx," Zexion said, looking out of the corner of his eye at the taller boy.

'He sure does look like a bad ass…' Demyx thought to himself. The boy stepped forward, gripping his large blue sitar. Another heartless emerged right out of the ground, and this time, it was armored, not ant-like like the one Zexion had just destroyed.

"Okay… Here it goes," Demyx began. He held his sitar up, instinctively put his fingers on the chords and began to strum.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked quietly.

"I think this is how I attack…"

"Mn."

Demyx concentrated on his target, thinking about what he should say.

"Uh… Go!" Demyx shouted. Right as the words left his mouth, his sitar began to shine, and balls of water came out, shooting themselves at the heartless. The armored creature quickly perished, releasing a heart into the air just as the other heartless had. Zexion clapped.

"Wow… That was easy," Demyx said cheerfully.

"Well that's not nearly as dangerous as what you will be going up against," Zexion informed. Demyx laughed nervously, trying not to think about the monsters and fiends he could be going against.

The two went around for a while longer defeating heartless, mostly for Demyx's benefit. The boy found it exhausting, and was frightened by many of the larger heartless. Finally, to Demyx's delight, they decided to call it a day.

"Good work today," Zexion said in his soft voice. Demyx felt his cheeks warm up in reaction to the compliment. He had never thought this intimidating blue haired guy would actually be _nice_ to him.

"T-thanks," Demyx stuttered. The two made their way back up to the platform, right outside the train station. Demyx looked up at the clock tower where he and Axel had eaten ice cream. He wished that Axel was up there now, relaxing like any other normal _person_. Demyx didn't want to think of Axel, or himself for that matter, as a nobody. They were _people_. With _hearts_.

"So, you played guitar in your past?" Zexion said, bringing his voice a bit louder, trying to make it casual and less professional.

"Yeah… I played in a band… I believe…"

Zexion smiled up at Demyx, which made the blonde's heart flutter a bit.

'He has a warm smile…' Demyx thought to himself. He tried to shake the warm feeling away, fearing that he was becoming what Axel had predicted.

"Don't worry. The important memories will become clear again, while some fade further away. You'll remember some of your past in no time," Zexion assured. He opened a dark portal and gestured for Demyx to follow. The blonde looked back up to the clock tower one last time, hoping to sit there with Axel again soon, and then followed Zexion through the dark portal.

**

* * *

**

After thanking Zexion for accompanying him on his first mission, Demyx decided to head back to his room. The hallway where his room was located reminded him so much of some kind of dorm or hotel. A couple of the doors were open as he passed the rooms, and Demyx could not help but peer in.

He looked in and saw Luxord and Xigbar talking on a bed, which he immediately regretted when they spotted him. He couldn't help remember how they promised him that after Xemnas had sex with him, they would come after him next.

"Hey, Blondie. Haven't seen you around much lately; how 'bout you come in and have a chat with us?" Xigbar asked seductively. Surprisingly, Demyx was feeling more infuriated than anything.

"Who do you think I am? Some kind of fag? Sorry but I'm not in to that," Demyx hissed. Xigbar raised an eyebrow while Luxord laughed.

"Y'know kid, you got a lot of nerve. I won't fall for your bluff, because I know you have no clue what you are. Don't you dare try to _insult_ me, or Xiggy, brat. The cards are not in your favor," Luxord said, rising to his feet. Demyx backed away, immediately regretting what he had said. What was he thinking? He didn't want to get himself raped!

"Sorry," Demyx said quietly, and swiftly fled the room. He didn't want to be chased down, so he decided to go to Axel's room, which had the door closed.

He knocked and quickly turned the knob and entered before waiting for an answer.

To Demyx's surprise, the room was all steamy, which caught him off guard and caused him to cough.

"Woahh, Demyx, what brings you into my sauna?"

After the blonde's eyes adjusted, he spotted Axel sitting on his bed with no shirt and loose ripped jeans.

"I'm sorry for barging in Axel… What are you doing?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Creating a steam room," Axel said matter-of-factly.

"How did you do that?"

"When I pour water on my body, it creates steam since I wield fire. So I use it to my advantage, now and then." Axel laughed to himself. "You're lucky you came in before I took my pants off!"

Demyx felt his face get all hot, and not from the steam. He hoped Axel couldn't see. After his eyes focused more, he noticed the uniqueness of the red head's room. It had red walls (of course) and even some posters of bands. _Human_ bands! Demyx's heart began to race. He was so excited that Axel was interested in normal human stuff. Axel had a larger bed than he did, and more furniture. He had a mirror, a desk with a lamp, a couple of boxes, and a closet with miscellaneous items pouring out. To Demyx's surprise, Axel also had an acoustic guitar sitting in the corner.

"Well, sorry for interrupting. I'll be goin-"

"You're not going anywhere. Come join me! Don't worry, I'll keep my pants on," Axel said with a wink. Despite the discomfort Demyx was experiencing from the tattooed man's comment, the boy decided to stay and avoid Luxord and Xigbar who could be waiting for him right outside his door.

That night Demyx and Axel talked for hours, enjoying the home made steam room.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **Okay I'll leave off there because I really need to post. I am SO sorry that this took so long. I've been so busy with other stuff and other works, but I knew I just HAD to get this out. My apologies. So anyways, review and tell me what you'd like to see in the future!**


	5. Memories

**Author's note:** Hey I'm here! I know apologies aren't going to excuse my absence, but I've just been so busy with school and other works. I'm really sorry! But I felt like I really wanted this to take off, so I hope I still have some of you guys here.

Okay now for review responses!

**AkuDemyFan-** Thanks for yet again another review! I'm glad you're consistent. Yeah, I liked the sauna too .

**SkitSkat24-** Hey, new reviewer! I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you like my version of Demyx's untold story There may be a few glitches here and there, but I'm doing my best! Thanks for the review!

**Gaarasninjachick- **Yet another new reviewer! Well, toon in to see what's next I hope you're not disappointed!

**XxKitty-RawrxX-** Yeah, I know it's odd, but that's just how I am I hope you like it. I'm trying to make it as original as I can. Thanks for the review!

**Since The Beginning- **Thankyou so much! I am SO sorry for making you wait this long for the chapter, but here it is(Finally)! Please continue to review and tell me what you think!

Well, I've been reading a few fics here and there where they do the disclaimer in some corky little fun way with their characters, but honestly, I'm not really like that xD So I'll do the disclaimer myself: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, their sexiness, or their sweet asses (although I wish I did!) Haha, enjoy ;).

**

* * *

**

"_Sorry kid, your friend is dead." said the man's deep voice._

"_------, he's only seven years old! Won't you let him down a little be nicer?" scolded a woman's voice._

"_Well, if he's going to be a man, he'll have to learn how to deal with it. My whole family died in that damned accident when I was a kid, and look at me now. I'm fine."_

"_He's dead?"_

_There was silence._

"_I'm sorry, son."_

**

* * *

**

Demyx woke up, shaking. He knew that he had been dreaming, but the minute his eyes opened the thoughts began drifting away, retreating back into the bowels of him mind. He sat up in his bed, looking around his dark room.

'It must be late…' he thought to himself. Looking out the window didn't help, since there was always eternal darkness outside of the castle. He moved to the window anyway, peering out into the nothingness. All that was in the sky were a few stars, and the huge heart shaped moon.

'What _is_ that?" Demyx wondered aloud, scratching his head. He remembered the discussion on Kingdom Hearts, and wondered if the moon had anything to do with it.

**

* * *

**

"You know, Demyx is quite an interesting boy," Xemnas said, stroking Saix's hair. The two lay lifelessly in the bed together, appearing as if they had just had sex. Saix's bare chest was pale and smooth, while Xemnas's was harder and a bronze color.

"What do you mean by that?" Saix asked, trying to cover up the tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Well, I don't mean he's special when it comes to power or anything, but his nature is just… intriguing." Xemnas put one of his arms behind his head and gazed out the large window that showed a clear view of Kingdom Hearts.

"He seems just like everyone else when they started off here," Saix said, not trying to sound _too_ argumentative. He didn't want Xemnas to get angry.

"It's not exactly how he acts now. I see some of his memories and past, and when I connect them to present time it's interesting."

"You're not going to tell me more, are you superior?" Saix said, looking up to meet Xemnas's eyes.

"I'll tell you when I see more. It's hard to put into words. Maybe it's just the fact that he is so young that intrigues me. It's different, you know?" Xemnas smiled warmly, stroking Saix's cheek.

"He appears about Zexion's age. And only a couple years younger than Axel, sir," Saix said, his eyes flicking away from Xemnas's orange gaze briefly.

"Yes, he is around Zexion's age, but you know how Zexion is. He was not your average teenager as a human. The boy was a genius, and had darkness to him since birth. And Axel; he has quite an interesting past as well. A very _dark_ past. I think I just like the fact that Demyx was _normal,_ and he was turned into a Nobody by complete accident. I'm actually surprised he didn't turn into a Dusk instead," said Xemnas, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Saix decided to say nothing, and shifted his gaze down to Xemnas's chest. He didn't like how Xemnas was 'intrigued' with Demyx, and the fact that he talked about the fascination while the two of them were spending quality time together.

"He tried to be aggressive in bed with me, but it was only a façade. He was as scared as a little puppy dog. Whimpered like one too," Xemnas said quietly. Saix gritted his teeth. He really did not like this.

**

* * *

**

"Demyx, you need an awesome new hairstyle," said Axel when he found Demyx sitting quietly on a couch in the recreational room, also known as the grey room.

"Wh-why?" asked Demyx, a bit startled by the bold statement. He ran a hand over the top of his head, feeling his medium length locks.

"Because, have you honestly seen a single person here with normal hair?" asked Axel, leaning up against the couch.

"Well, Luxord's is kinda normal…"

"Fuck Luxord. You're getting a new hairstyle. Come on," Axel grabbed Demyx's wrist and pulled him up off the couch, causing the boy to let out a yelp.

**

* * *

**

"So Zexion, you were the first one to take Demyx out on a mission?" Xigbar asked when he spotted the blue haired boy reading in the castle's library.

"Yes," he said softly, flipping the page of his book.

"Isn't he such a brat? I can't wait to get him alone one day so I can pin him down and teach him how to respect us," said Xigbar, sitting on the table Zexion was reading at.

"He seemed fine to me. He was respectful," muttered Zexion. He didn't like Xigbar very much, and didn't like the fact he was talking to him.

"Hn? Well the kid is an absolute brat to me,"

"Maybe it's because you tried sleeping with him on his first night here," Zexion said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry if I got tired of fucking the same people every night of my life," Xigbar said defensively. Zexion slowly turned his head and gave the eye patched man a dirty look, then turned back to his book.

"Hey… I know what you're doing, you little punk. You're trying to be nice to him so you can get in his pants!" accused Xigbar, pointing a finger to Zexion. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You are such an imbecile."

**

* * *

**

"So… Mohawk or mullet?" Demyx asked Axel, who was sitting on his bed reading a magazine. It didn't take too much time for Axel to persuade Demyx to change his hairstyle, once he brought up the fact that 'No rock stars have normal hair'.

Axel shrugged and said, "I don't know. How bought both?"

A smile painted itself onto Demyx's face.

"You're a genius Axel."

"I wasn't serious!"

"Well, too late. My mind's made up," Demyx said, grabbing the scissors Axel was twirling around his finger.

And with that, Demyx created the first ever mullethawk.

**

* * *

**

"Good work today," Marluxia said to Demyx, who was collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion. The two of them had just conquered a large amount of heartless, more than Demyx had fought the day prior. Marluxia had been assigned to work with Demyx for the day, and the pink haired man didn't seem to mind at all. Demyx found that he seemed quiet, but not as quiet as Zexion. The two of them had been assigned to the world Agrabah for the day, which was new to Demyx.

"It's so hot here… I can hardly breathe," he said, still panting from the battles that had just taken place.

"You'll get used to it. You'll find all the worlds' climates very distinct, and hard to deal with at first, but eventually you won't notice anything," said Marluxia with a small smile.

Demyx sighed.

"What's wrong?" Marluxia asked.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for this fighting thing. I'm not really a fighter…"

"I didn't think I was either, Demyx, but it turns out that there are many things we don't know about ourselves," Marluxia clutched his scythe, looking at it thoughtfully.

"I thought I knew everything about myself… But now I don't even remember much at all. I don't even know who I _am_ anymore," Demyx said, playing with the sand under him absentmindedly.

"You're all that's left. Or maybe, you're all there ever was," Marluxia said whimsically. Demyx gave the pink haired man a sarcastic look.

"Why are all you nobodies so philosophical?" Demyx half joked.

"Well, when you have no heart, you have more room for a brain," Marluxia said with a snicker. Demyx nodded, and looked back to see that he had formed a large mound of sand without even realizing it. When Demyx was not looking, Marluxia gave the boy a quick once over, his eyes lingering on the blonde boy's rear end. When Demyx looked back up, Marluxia quickly shifted his gaze.

"Alright, well you can go back to the castle now. I have some business I have to attend to," Marluxia said with a sense of eagerness in his voice. Demyx looked up at the pink haired man, noticing that his eyes were directed more toward the sky than anything.

"What are you going to do?" Demyx asked, regretting it as soon as he said it. Marluxia's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to the side.

"That's none of your business," he said coldly. Demyx felt embarrassed that he had asked.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later," Marluxia said, creating a dark portal and swiftly exiting.

"WAIT!" Demyx shouted, but it was too late. Marluxia disappeared into the darkness, and then the portal totally faded away.

'I don't know how to make a portal…' Demyx thought to himself. Off in the distance he could see more heartless approaching him, and he sure did not want to fight them by himself.

"Shit! What do I do?" he said out loud.

"_You're so useless. You can never do anything on your own."_

Demyx grasped his head, feeling a splitting pain in his temples. The quote was loud and clear in his mind, and very familiar. It was a man's voice that said it.

Demyx's temples throbbed as he watched the heartless move closer and closer. It was a large pack, with some flying and some on foot.

'I have to make a portal!' he thought to himself. He looked at his sitar and at his hands. He remembered that Axel, Marluxia, and Zexion had all just held up a single hand to open a portal. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard?

Demyx held up his hand, striking a pose just as the other Organization members had, but nothing happened.

'Come on! Don't be useless!' Demyx thought to himself, biting down on his lip. The heartless were making a beeline for him, and for a split second he considered fighting them, but then decided against it. He wasn't brave enough to fight on his own.

"Come on portal, OPEN!" Demyx yelled, focusing all of his energy on one spot that wasn't exactly in the world. It was like he was seeing into a different dimension, with darkness surrounding everything. He felt the energy surrounding him, opening up a gateway that was not meant to be opened by anyone out of the ordinary.

Demyx then realized that his eyes had been closed. He opened them to find a dark portal, open and waiting for him to enter.

"Yes!" he cheered, rushing toward the dark abyss. The heartless were right at his heels as he sealed off the portal.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **And I'm gonna cut it off right there! Sorry to be such a bitch and keeping you all waiting so long for yet another sucky chapter. I know it seems like nothing is happening yet, but I just really want to set the scene instead of diving into everything at once, you know?

I am going to do something special for you reviewers, though. In everyone's review, please give me an idea or two about a specific thing you'd like to see in the next chapter. If I think it's reasonable enough, then I'll stick it in there! I'll probably only pick one person's idea at a time, but if I think a couple go together nicely, I'll put them both in. Thanks so much for reading, and I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon!


	6. Sleep Alone Tonight

**Author's note: **So I know my past few chapters have been uneventful, so I decided to post this short one just to create some plot. I'll be sure to get my next real chapter out soon!

**

* * *

**

"Axel?"

Axel turned in the dark of the night to face his 'superior'.

"Hn?"

"Why are you leaving?" Xemnas said in a weak, mildly slurred voice. He appeared to have just woken up.

"I… I thought we were done here, sir," Axel said politely. His cloak was unbuttoned half way down his chest, revealing smooth, ivory skin.

"Come back over here, won't you?" Xemnas whispered almost seductively.

"Superior, I really should be goi-"

"Please Lea, just come here."

Axel bit his lip and sighed. He approached the bed where Xemnas lay quietly.

"What is it sir?"

Xemnas's orange eyes locked with Axel's emerald ones, creating a binding force between them. Xemnas raised a hand and stroked Axel's cheek softly. Axel's face remained emotionless, as Xemnas pet him like a dog.

"You know you're my favorite companion, don't you Axel?"

"Y'know, Saix would cry if he knew that," Axel said half-jokingly. Xemnas smiled devilishly, pulling the unwilling red head forcefully on top of him. Axel did not move off of Xemnas, but he did not sink into him either. He just lay stiffly on the tan man's chest.

"Saix's past isn't as appealing as yours is, Lea," Xemnas purred in Axel's ear. Axel did not show any sign of flattery nor fear. He just kept his emerald eyes locked with Xemnas's.

"Do you only like people with appealing pasts, Xemnas?" Axel asked, daring to use the white haired man's name. Xemnas smirked, and his eyes narrowed so they looked almost cat like.

"You see, I was always attracted to two different types," Xemnas began at a whisper that was barely audible. He then kissed Axel's ear, followed by his cheek. Axel remained motionless.

"And what types would those be?" Axel asked with fake enthusiasm in his voice. Xemnas kissed Axel's neck sensually.

"The bad boys," he mumbled, grabbing Axel's hips and and grinding his own pelvis into him.

"Sir, we just go finished-"

"Kiss me, Axel. And like you mean it this time," Xemnas commanded in a louder voice. Axel looked at him lifelessly, and then did what he was told. He brought his warm lips down slowly to Xemnas's cold, moist ones. Little parts of their lips connected piece by piece, until they smoothly connected fully. The difference in temperature of their lips was large, which left the other person a little bit stunned. Xemnas had always liked the opposite chemistry of Axel's body with his own. It made him feel whole, while Saix was cold, just like him.

Axel kissed him for a long time, but did not put any emotion behind it. He used what he called "fake emotion" where he would concentrate all of his energy and wanting to get out of the situation on the single kiss. Xemnas seemed to take it as passion, grabbing onto Axel and pulling him closer.

Before things go get carried away, Axel pulled his lips up and off Xemnas's, reconnecting eyes with his superior.

"What's your other type?" Axel muttered.

"Hn?" Xemnas rubbed his hand over Axel's rear.

"You said you had another type," said Axel, ignoring Xemnas's roaming hand.

"Oh. The innocent ones," said Xemnas simply, smiling knowingly at Axel. Axel knew what Xemnas was getting at.

"May I got back to my room now, sir?" Axel asked politely.

"You almost sound like you don't want to be here with me," Xemnas said slyly, pinching Axel's butt.

"I'm just tired."

"Then promise you'll do something for me," Xemnas whispered. Axel cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"What would that be?" He asked. Xemnas smiled so his white teeth were practically glowing in the dark.

"Learn more about Demyx. I can see some of his memories and past, but there are so many blank spots. See if you can uncover some truth," Xemnas said, smacking Axel's butt playfully. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know about him so much?" he asked.

"Because you know I have a past fetish," Xemnas said darkly, licking his lips. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want me to do it?"

"Because you seem to be taking him under your wing. He trusts you."

Axel stared at Xemnas for a long time. He was one of the only members in Organization XIII who would dare make eye contact for more than three seconds with Xemnas. He was the only one who didn't care if Xemnas got angry or not.

But Xemnas never did get angry with Axel.

"Fine. I'll get to know more about him if I can. He seems to have a hard time remembering…"

"You'll do fine. Now go on. You're dismissed," said Xemnas, taking one last squeeze of Axel's butt. Axel rolled his eyes and lifted himself off Xemnas and out of the bed.

He couldn't wait to sleep alone.


	7. Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: Hello there, I know it's been a long wait, but not as long as waits have been in the past! I just finished up the school year, so that means I'll have much more time to work on this piece of shit ****! It's raining as I write this, which is preventing me from going on a run. AHH! I'm obsessed with running, by the way. Okay, so lets do review responses.**

**AkuDemyFan: So, I think you'll like this chapter because it's all about Axel and Demyx. But don't kill me xD You'll see what I mean. Thanks for you for the reviews :D And enjoy this chapter!**

**SinceTheBeginning: There is more plot in this chapter, yo! I think you'll like it. I'm starting to get an idea of where I'm going with this. Thanks for the review, and I hope you aren't disappointed by this chapter!**

**Xx KittyRawr xX: There is plenty of Axel in this chapter **** Thanks for the review, and enjoy!**

**Alright, so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here we go!**

"_You are __**SO **__hot." The words came from a curvy brunette who was half naked under Demyx. The boy purred, taking a long draw of his cigarette, and then continued to work the girl's black lace bra off of her petite body. _

"_So, how'd you like my show?" Demyx whispered into the girl's ear. The two were on a futon that was located in one of the dressing rooms backstage. Demyx and his band had just finished up playing a concert._

"_I loved it. Your singing was like an orgasm in my ears!" The girl breathed, unbuttoning Demyx's shirt. Demyx smirked. He had this in the bag._

_After the girl gave Demyx a back rub and a blow job, the two had very rough, unprotected sex._

"_Just pull out when you think you're cumming," the girl whispered, her breath uneven._

_Demyx half registered this, and when it came time to unload, Demyx did it right inside the girl. She shot up, kicking Demyx off of her._

"_DID YOU JUST CUM INSIDE ME? YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT EVEN ON THE PILL!" She screeched. Demyx was half gone, due to all the alcohol he had indulged in, and didn't know what to say._

"_I- I'm sorry. I didn't know-"_

"_Yes you did! I told you to pull out!" The girl gathered her clothes and began dressing herself. Demyx felt absolutely horrible, but he was too cowardly to say anything more than 'Sorry'. The girl stormed out of the room, leaving Demyx on the futon, stunned and confused._

"Demyx? Helloooo? Your ice cream is melting, got it memorized?"

Demyx awoke from his daze, looking down to notice sticky blue stuff all over his hand.

"Dammit." Demyx quickly began lapping up the melted ice cream, catching the new drips that were falling from the blue Popsicle.

"Wow, Mr. Spacey, what were you thinking about?" Axel teased. The two were sitting on the ledge of the clock tower in Twilight Town, watching the everlasting sunset. Demyx fidgeted.

"I think I just remembered something," he said, squinting due to the blinding orange rays of sun.

Axel's face twitched for a split second.

"What did you remember?" Axel asked, trying not to sound too excited. It was just days before that Xemnas had asked Axel to gather information about Demyx's past for his own strange reasons.

"It's weird. Like, usually I don't remember anything. But this time, I'm kind of able to hang on to some of this memory," Demyx ran a hand through his mullethawk. Axel remained silent, waiting for the blonde to explain his thought.

"I was backstage… From one of my concerts I guess. And I was with this girl," Demyx gulped and shook his head. "We had unprotected sex, and I let it go inside of her. She yelled at me and said she wasn't on the pill or anything," Demyx looked at Axel with sad eyes, "I know it sounds crazy, but what if I'm a Dad and I don't even know it?" As soon as the words left his mouth, his heart rate began to increase, and he felt truly _angry._ He was beginning to realize that he was, and still continued to be, was nothing but a coward.

Axel shifted his emerald gaze to Demyx, and patted the Nobody on the shoulder.

"You can find out, you know?"

Demyx considered this, but couldn't remember the brunette girl's name, or even where he had met her.

"I don't remember enough. Maybe once more memories come to me," Demyx said. He knew that it was just an excuse, though. He was too afraid to find out the truth.

There was silence. Axel eyed his now bare Popsicle stick, set fire to it, and then threw it off the clock tower. Demyx laughed at the strange action. Axel chuckled as well.

"You know, it took me years to get all of my memories back," Axel said with a yawn, stretching his limbs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't start getting memories back until long after I joined the Organization. Xemnas knew more about me for a while than I knew about myself."

Demyx stiffened when he heard Xemnas name.

"_Now get on your hands and knees and blow me."_ The quote rang through his head. Not only because Xemnas had said it to him, but because he had said it to dozens of girls in his past life. Dozens of girls who wanted to be loved, if only for fifteen minutes, by a rock star. He had never though about how condescending it sounded until Xemnas had said it to him.

"Who were you in your past life?" Demyx heard himself say off handedly, regretting it once he said it. He didn't want to be nosy. The corners of Axel's mouth turned down, and his face grew dark.

"My name was Lea, and I wasn't a good person. Let's just leave it at that. Maybe I'll tell you more some other time," Axel turned his head to the side, looking down at Twilight Town. "Hmm. I sure could go for a cigarette right now," he said with a sigh.

"You smoke?" Demyx asked, remembering that he too had been a smoker at one point.

"Occasionally. I try to stay away from it though. I smoked way too much in my past life and it's left a bad taste in my mouth."

"I smoked too. But ever since I've become a Nobody… I honestly haven't thought about it until now," Demyx said, surprise lacing his words.

"Because Nobodies don't have addictions. Well, maybe they have sex addictions, but no chemical addictions like that," Axel laughed at his half joke. Demyx pondered this as he absentmindedly scratched his now bare Popsicle stick with his thumbnail.

"Why is that, do you think?" Demyx asked.

"Why is what?"

"Why do Nobodies have sex addictions?"

Axel stared a Demyx questioningly, and then looked up at the sky.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's the closest thing we'll get to love."

"We can't love?"

"We have no hearts, Demyx." Axel gave Demyx a sorry look.

"I know that's what they say, but I'm pretty sure we have _something_ because I've been having all sorts of emotions since I got here. If I can feel sad, angry, fearful, and regretful, who says I can't love?"

Axel looked into Demyx's eyes for a long time, as if he were trying to find an answer to why Demyx was such an emotional being.

"I mean, isn't sex love in its own way?" Demyx croaked, realizing his throat had become dry. Axel's continuous gaze was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Did you love the girl you had sex with after that concert?" Axel responded, a tinge of irritation in his tone. Demyx looked away, surprised that Axel would go there.

"I wanted to be loved. And at the time it seemed like the girl wanted to be loved too. But now I'm realizing I was stupid, and she just wanted to get with a rock star." Demyx looked down at his hands. He felt humiliated. Was he really admitting this act of stupidity to Axel?

"And I'm sure there were plenty other girls just like her to you, Demyx. Was it really that you wanted to be loved? Or did you just like sex a lot?" Axel was still glaring at him.

"I wanted to be loved."

"You're a liar. Teenage boys want sex, not love."

"You're wrong. I wanted love. And I still have that same longing feeling, so that's how I know Nobodies have hearts."

"They don't have hearts Demyx! WE DON'T HAVE HEARTS!" Axel snapped, whipping his head around and grabbing Demyx by the collar.

"Just get over it. You're not going to get loved here. The closest thing you'll get is a dick shoved up your asshole," he growled. His almost artificially colored green eyes burned Demyx.

"Completing Kingdom Hearts is the only way we'll get hearts. Otherwise, we're all just shells!" Axel shook Demyx violently, and then released him causing Demyx to fall backward. Axel stood up and began to walk away. Demyx felt crushed, that his only friend would say these things. Axel had been so kind and understanding before. Now, he seemed totally different. He was angry and vicious.

Axel's burgundy hair looked like fire, as the wind tossed it about. Demyx swore he could see steam radiating off his cloaked body. He opened a portal, and stepped into it. He hesitated to step into it once he heard Demyx's voice again.

"I may be a coward, and maybe that's a good thing, because I'm too afraid to admit I don't have a heart anymore. So maybe I'm different from the rest of you," Demyx said coldly. Axel did not turn around to face to boy on the ledge. He just continued into the portal.

**BREAK**

"So what did you gather about Demyx today?" Xemnas purred as Axel rubbed his back.

"Nothing. He's still in denial about the heart thing," Axel grunted.

"Hmm. Very interesting," Xemnas cooed. Axel kneaded harder into Xemnas's back.

"He's ridiculous. He actually thought we could _love_."

"That's not ridiculous. That just says something about him," Xemnas said lightly, nuzzling sleepily into his pillow.

"What do you mean?"

"That he's stubborn. He still wants to be human. I wish that he would realize that humans are so inferior and overrated," Xemnas took a breath and looked over his shoulder at Axel.

"You seem angry at Demyx, Axel. Why?"

Axel shrugged. He wasn't sure _why_ what Demyx had argued for bothered him.

"He's just naïve. He'll learn eventually. Did you learn anything about his past?" Xemnas asked, looking to change the subject.

"He just remembered this time he had unprotected sex with some girl and let it go inside her. He thinks he might be a Dad now."

Xemnas scratched his chin. "Very interesting. We'll have to find out now, won't we?"

"I don't see why you're so intrigued, superior."

"Well you get bored when you're me. Now move to the lower back, please."

Axel did as he was told.

"Now, I want you to go apologize to Demyx tomorrow. Say you understand where he's coming from." Xemnas commanded. Axel gritted his teeth.

"I'm planning on sleeping with him again soon, but I think he should be loosened up by someone first. I'm going to tell the other Organization member that they are free to do as they please with him."

This caused Axel's breath to hitch in his throat. His heart began to race and his palms began to sweat. He remembered how upset Demyx had become last time he was invaded. He hadn't left his room for three days.

Images of Xigbar and Luxord pinning Demyx down entered his mind. There was no way the blonde boy would be able to hold them off. The red head imagined the boy screaming as he was being raped for the second time in his life. The thought disturbed him. His anger toward Demyx was replaced by worry. Then an idea struck him.

He could protect Demyx, and find a way to get him stretched out for Xemnas. Axel could do it himself, and have Demyx be willing. That would only require one thing, that Axel believed was impossible for a Nobody, but maybe possible for Demyx.

He'd have to make Demyx fall in love with him.

**A/N:**

**Oooh Cliff hanger **** I know this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to get it out. I hope you guys are enjoying. So, in your reviews, do me a favor and tell me one thing you'd like to see more of in this story. I like feedback ;) . Alright, that's all for now. Peace.**


	8. Upsidedown Teardrops

**A/N: Okay so I don't think the wait was as long this time! YAY! Even though it's summer, I've still been super busy, especially with my new job and math (since I failed the test at the end of the year ****) But anyway, I don't have much to say. Let's do review responses!**

**KeiraRiddle: Thank you for reviewing every single chapter! When I say Xemnas is psychic, it's not like he sees everything crystal clear. He gets little flashes of certain things. And just go with the numbers thing, okay? I know it's stupid but I had to find some way to explain it in order to make the story work. But I'm glad you're getting into the story and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**H. The Key of Destiny W. : Thanks for the review! There's some AkuDemy in this chapter, so I think you'll like it **

**MeeShee MuhFFin: Thanks so much for continuing to read the story, even though you found little mistakes here and there! I'm one of those people too, that doesn't like reading stuff with a lot of mistakes. But I try my best to keep this perfect, and I even have a Beta (who is way better at spelling and grammar than me) but from time to time little mistakes slip by. By I'm glad you like the idea, and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**AkuDemyFan: Thanks for yet another detailed review! You'll like this chapter, because…Well you'll see ****Thanks for the ideas and feedback! Don't worry, Axel will learn from his mistakes. And I know it's my story, I just want to make sure the reviewers are happy ^-^. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Now that we're done with those, I'm going to say one more thing then we'll get on with this shindig. Please, in your reviews, tell me if there is one Organization member you'd like to see more of in this story. I know I haven't really been featuring all of them. So let me know who you're missing! Okay, here we go!**

* * *

"_-, do you think we'll be friends like this forever?" The boy was about six years old. He had brown hair and a yellow T-Shirt, but his face was a blur._

_Demyx felt himself smile, "Of course I do. We've been friends our whole lives! Remember, our Moms had us on the same day in the same hospital! And it just so happened that they lived next door to each other! It was a miracle. We're destined to be friends forever." Demyx put a hand on the boy's shoulder._

_The boy squinted through the setting sun and laughed._

"_You're right. Sorry I doubted us."_

"DEMYX WATCH OUT!" Zexion shouted. Before Demyx could react, he was sent flying through the air.

Demyx hit the ground hard, grunting as his petite body slammed against the cold ground. Zexion calmly, yet hastily, made his way over to the blonde, taking a stand in front of him and destroying the heartless with ease. After the released heart floated up into the sky, the blue haired Nobody turned to face his comrade.

"You need to be more alert, Demyx. Are you hurt?"

Demyx shakily got to his feet and dusted off his cloak.

"I'm sorry… I totally zoned out," Demyx said, running a hand through his mullet-hawk.

"It's okay. Just be careful." Zexion gave Demyx a light pat on the shoulder, then proceeded to climb up the snowy mountain.

"Where are we exactly?" Demyx asked after a moment.

"The Land of the Dragon. This place is interesting…" Zexion trailed off, staring at a page in his book that he was miraculously reading as he climbed the steep terrain of the mountain. Demyx waited for Zexion to finish his sentence, but he didn't.

"Why is it interesting?" Demyx asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I got lost in thought. Seems like we're both not on the ball today. It's interesting because of the time period. It takes place during the Han Dynasty in China… But yet, a lot of the world we go to seem to be scattered in throughout time…"

Demyx stayed quiet. He was beginning to really think that Zexion may in fact be the smartest person in the Organization. He was almost like a philosopher of sorts. Demyx wondered if in his past life, Zexion had been a scholar or something. He thought about asking, but decided not to. He didn't want to seem nosy.

* * *

After collecting many more hearts, Zexion suggested the two call it a day.

"How about you open the portal," Zexion suggested. "I doubt that some of the more idiotic Organization members have taught you how to open one."

Demyx chuckled at Zexion's jab, "I actually did open one once, but barely. I was in a tight spot."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Well, Marluxia ditched me, and a heard of Heartless were coming to murder me, so I kinda pulled a portal out of my ass. But, I probably couldn't do it again if I tried," Demyx smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Don't be so sure," Zexion smirked, "Go ahead and try."

Demyx felt his face get hot as the pressure of Zexion's eyes drilled into the side of his head. The blonde closed his eyes and tried to do what he did last time when Marluxia had left him stranded. He tried focusing all his energy on a single point in darkness, hoping it would just burst open like it had last time. Just as he started to see the blackness ripple, and another dimension started appearing, Demyx opened his eyes and it disappeared.

"Close, but you lost concentration too soon. You need to be patient with the way space and time work," Zexion said it seriously, but with a smile on his face. "What helped me when I first became a Nobody was when another more experienced Nobody would help me channel my energy.

"How did you do that?" Demyx asked, absentmindedly plucking the strings on his sitar. Zexion made his way over to the blonde and took his hand in his own. Demyx, caught off guard, flinched when the blue haired Nobody did this. Zexion remained un-phased and acted as if he didn't notice.

"Now close your eyes and focus."

Demyx couldn't help but blush. _Zexion_ was _touching_ his _hand_, which caused little flutters to well in his stomach.

'No Demyx, you shouldn't been feeling like this…' the blonde thought to himself. It wasn't that he liked Zexion or anything, but he was beginning to feel like there was a strange magnetic force, attracting him to the blue haired boy. These feelings were similar to what he had been feeling around Axel, and he didn't like it.

"Are you focusing, Demyx?" Zexion murmured quietly, giving Demyx's hand a little squeeze.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Demyx squeezed his eyes tighter. Immediately he felt Zexion's support, guiding his focus to find that little ripple in the darkness. Before he knew it, the dimension was changing. Demyx opened his eyes to see a portal had formed right in front of him.

"See, it isn't so hard." Zexion flipped his blue hair out of his face to expose a gorgeous angelic smile on his pale face.

Demyx couldn't help but notice that Zexion had dimples.

* * *

After returning to the castle and thanking Zexion for accompanying him on the mission, Demyx headed back to his room, only to find a surprise waiting for him.

"Hello, Demyx," said Luxord, who was sitting on his bed. Demyx froze in the doorway and debated on if he should run off in the opposite direction. But, he stayed, curious to why Luxord was in his room _alone_ without Xigbar.

"Uh… Hi." Demyx scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions. I haven't been the most polite bloke in the world since you got here," Luxord rose from the bed, "You see, Xigbar is a bad influence on me. Anyway, I hoped you and I could start fresh."

Demyx knew not to give into Luxord to easily; it could be a trap.

_"Ahh… Yes… I'm going to be lucky tonight," Luxord said hoarsely. Demyx was frozen. The air was suffocating him, and he could not move._

_"Hurry up, fag. I get the kid next," Xigbar said._

_"Fine," Luxord said, annoyed. And with that, he forced his mouth onto Demyx's neck, sucking on it in order to form a bright red hickey._

_"What the fuck?" Demyx choked._

_"Yeah. We are going to fuck. I'm gonna fuck you real hard. And then Xiggy will get a turn. You'll learn this is all we do for fun in this damn castle," said Luxord, unbuttoning his coat._

_Demyx was scared now. He was about to be raped by two of the creepiest people he'd ever seen. His hands began shaking, and he knew he had to do something._

_"Get off of me," Demyx said in a stern voice._

_"Not in a thousand years, kid," said Luxord. He began to loosen Demyx's belt. Demyx instinctively pushed Luxord off of him with all of his might. Luxord's expression went from horny to furious. He pushed Demyx back down with help from Xigbar, and had him pinned to the bed yet again._

The memory was still fresh in his mind. It was the second scariest thing that he had been through since he got to the castle. If it hadn't been for Axel, that would have made three Nobodies to take advantage of him.

"Why should I believe you're being sincere?" Demyx asked, folding his arms.

"I'm here apologizing aren't I? You can ask anyone else in the castle; I don't apologize much. You're a lucky guy," Luxord smirked.

"Well if I remember correctly, you were the one trying to rape me first. Xigbar didn't have anything to do with it. So if you could be so kind, please get out of my room," Demyx said the words coldly.

Luxord bared his teeth. "Why you little brat! You're taking a risky gamble by disrespecting me!" And with that, Luxord charged Demyx, gripping the boy's cloak and throwing him on the bed. Demyx had absolutely no time to react. Just when Luxord was about to corner Demyx on the bed, he felt something grab the back of his cloak.

"Leave him _alone_, got it memorized?"

There stood Axel in the open doorway, whispering threats in the bearded man's ear. He had one hand gripping Luxord's coat, the other with flames coming out of his fingers, which he was holding dangerously close to the man's neck.

"I will get him, Axel. It may not be now, but some time when you aren't around to defend this kid, I'll finally get to _**fuck**_him," He sneered. Axel whipped him around and slammed the older looking Nobody up against the wall.

"If you _ever_ lay so much as one finger on him, Luxord, I swear I will _annihilate_ you. I don't care what Xemnas says. Fuck, I bet he would care less. Now get your grubby little ass the hell out of here," Axel whispered the words calmly, but his aura was more dangerous that Demyx had ever felt. Luxord shot Demyx one last look, then did as he was told and left the room.

"Axel, wow, that was-" Demyx trailed off when he felt two lanky arms wrap around him. Axel was hugging him.

"I'm sorry for the other day. About the argument I mean. I was just being grumpy. Will you forgive me?"

Demyx was speechless. Axel did not pull away; in fact, he hugged the blonde even tighter. The aqua eyed boy felt himself blushing, and his heart picking up speed. He cautiously patted the red head on the back and whispered, "Its okay, man."

Axel pulled away only far enough so that he could see Demyx's face.

"Thank you," he said, giving him a warm smile, similar to the one Zexion had given him earlier. Demyx couldn't help but melt at the sight of Axel's grass green eyes. They were like jewels, greener than any other eye color Demyx had ever seen.

"Is there something on my face?" Axel asked innocently. Demyx twitched, averting his eyes to the corner of the room as he laughed nervously.

"No, no you're face is as clean as a baby's bottom!"

There was a pause.

"Wouldn't that mean it's dirty? Since baby's shit their diapers all the time?"

'Guh, the saying is as soft as a baby's bottom. Pull it together Demyx!' The blonde thought to himself.

"Axel, your face is clean. Nothing on it but upside down tear drops."

Axel ran his fingers over one of the markings on his face. Demyx wondered why Axel would tattoo his face. They couldn't have been there in Axel's passed life, because they would have disappeared upon him becoming a Nobody. At least, that's what happened to Demyx and his own tattoo.

"Are you wondering about my face?" Axel asked quietly.

"Uh…"

"No it's fine. I got them soon after I became a Nobody. Did them myself."

Demyx furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"So I wouldn't forget."

"Forget what?"

Axel ran a hand through his spikes, "So I wouldn't forget the horrible things I did as a human. My memories were slipping away fast, and I didn't think it would be fair to let myself forget. I wanted to punish myself, I guess." Axel was smiling as he said this. Demyx wondered how he could actually smile while talking about something so grim.

"I made so many people cry… it only seemed fair that I would make myself cry…for eternity." Axel was referring to his tattoos, not actual tears. Demyx wondered if Axel ever cried. The red head did believe that Nobodies didn't have emotions.

"Well why are they upside down?" Demyx asked, expecting some deep, touching answer that would pull on his heart. God, he was becoming such an emo.

"Well, you do funny things when you're drunk. Commit that to memory."

**A/N: Haha it's a joke! Get it? It's corny, I know. Anyway, reminder to you guys to let me know if you want to see a certain Organization member that hasn't been featured much more often! And also let me know if there is other stuff you'd like to see more of. I'm going to go pee now… bye!**


	9. It's You and Me

**A/N: So who thought I was dead? Anyone? Anyone? I am SO sorry for making you guys wait this long. Like, really, that was a bitch thing for me to do. But honestly, I have had a hard time finding out where I'm going with this story, but now I'm really starting to get a better idea. Just for a warning, things DO get spicy in this chapter ;D Okay, let us do the review responses!**

**KeiraRiddle: I am SO sorry for the wait. I wouldn't blame you if you stopped reading xD but at least I got it up now. I included some good Axel stuff in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Raksha-DanceWaterDace: Hello! I put more Marly in this chapter, and I'll try to get Vexen in there more in the future! Thanks for the review!**

**XxXGlitzXxXAndXxXGlamXxX: Yes, Mansex is VERY scary. He's not in this chapter, luckily. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Talcen: I liked that steam room part too ;) sexy!**

**AkuDemyFan: I think you personally will LOVE this chapter. You'll see why ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Larxene12Namine: So sorry for the wait. You wish is my command!**

**Lovexisxaxsin782: Thanks, I try to make the plot as interesting as possible!**

**Smoothierox: Well, you got it! More Larxene in this chapter. She's a feisty girl ;) **

**Demyx'sBFF: Your review inspired me to get writing this like, a month or two ago. Haha thank you **

**Alright guys, here we go. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind in your reviews, could you tell me your top three favorite characters? That would be splendid! **

"_Demyx…" Axel's voice was hoarse. Little beads of sweat were forming on his shirtless torso, gleaming in the dim light of the blonde's small room. It was unusually warm in the small space, almost uncomfortably warm, but it was because Axel was there. Demyx looked up at the red head above him, his eyes glowing in the dim light. The muscles in Axel's arms were strong on either side of him, shaking ever so slightly from holding his body weight up. _

"_Let me show you a couple of things," Axel grunted, bringing his lips down and seductively placing them on Demyx's. They were hot, burning Demyx's lips, but in an ever so pleasureful way—"_

"Demyx, wake up! It's time for our mission." Marluxia was standing above him at his bedside. Demyx shot up from his dream, gasping when he noticed the pink haired man in his room. To his horror, there was a lump under his blankets where his legs came together, and Marluxia obviously noticed. He was smirking, aroused at the sight.

"Guh- uh… I'll be out in a sec." Demyx groaned, trying to cover up his muscle. Marluxia laughed, and then exited the room. After he was gone, Demy just sat for a moment, wondering.

'_Axel said in a month I wouldn't have a sexual preference anymore. Has it been that long? Or longer…?' _He had lost all sense of time. The days were blending together and blurring, just like his memories.

* * *

Demyx went out to the grey room where he found Marluxia, Larxene, and Saix waiting.

"Hello, Demyx. You will be joining Larxene and Marluxia today on your mission. Your water skills are needed," said Saix. Surprisingly, Demyx felt a tinge of proudness. He liked being needed. It made him feel like he still had a sense of worth.

"You ready?" asked Marluxia. Demyx nodded, following he and Larxene into the portal.

* * *

"Hey Zexion," Axel said, joining the blue haired man on the couch.

"Hello."

"How's it goin'?"

"Fine. Do you not have a mission today?" Zexion asked, his eyes not leaving the text of his book.

"Nope. I have some time off before I get sent on a big one," Axel said, running a slender hand through his hair. Zexion raised an eyebrow, looking up at the red head.

"You mean Castle Oblivion?"

"Yep. Me, Marluxia and Larxene are being assigned there. The upper floors."

Zexion's eye twitched slightly, but kept his composure. "You're not planning on doing something reckless, are you?

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"Recently I overheard Larxene and Marluxia whispering about something. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but when they realized I was present in the room they went silent. It was sketchy."

"They were probably just talking about what they were going to do in bed that night or something," Axel laughed, slapping Zexion on the back playfully. "You think too far into things."

Zexion looked back to his book, shrugging his shoulders without a word. Axel excused himself from the room, and once he was sure he was alone, he let out a long sigh of relief.

* * *

"Good work, Demyx." Marluxia complemented, as he Demyx and Larxene stood in the desert of Agrabah. Demyx had just defeated several fire heartless much quicker than Larxene and Marluxia could have, since he had water powers.

"Thanks," Demyx breathed, tired from all the combat. He still wasn't the best fighter, but he was improving. Larxene remained quiet, her nose slightly in the air.

"Come on, Larxene. Congratulate Demyx," Marluxia coaxed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Marluxia."

"Oh come on, don't be a brat," Marluxia purred, moving closer to Larxene. He brought his lips to her ear and started whispering things that Demyx could not hear. Larxene's cheeks turned pink, but she still looked cross.

"You're a pig," she breathed, but not in her usual aggressive tone. It was almost a flirty moan. The mullet-hawked boy was surprised that one: Marluxia was the first man he had seen making a heterosexual advances in the organization and two: that Larxene was actually buying it.

The two continued to flirt, as if Demyx wasn't even there, so the dirty blonde decided to shift his gaze away from them. He looked across the vast desert, scanning the area for any heartless they could have missed. He didn't see any, but instead he saw something else.

It was a cave in the shape of a tiger's head.

"Hey guys, what is that?"

Marluxia and Larxene snapped out of their trance, and turned their attention to Demyx.

"Oh, that?" Larxene croaked, a little embarrassed after letting her guard down around Marluxia. "That's just a cave with a bunch of treasure in it. Nothing that would be of any use to us."

"Treasure?" Demyx echoed.

"Did I stutter? Come on, I think this mission is over." Larxene held her hand up, a black portal emerging from the sand almost immediately after.

"Wait! I want to go in there."

"There's really nothing in there, Demyx. Just gems and stuff," Marluxia said passively.

"But we could be rich!" Demyx protested.

"Nobodies don't have any use for money. We just need hearts. Now, come on," said the pink haired man, entering the portal.

Demyx, reluctant to leave the mysterious cave unexplored, dragged his feet as he followed Larxene into the dark hole of nothingness.

* * *

"I just noticed something," Xaldin said to Lexaeus, as they roamed around Hollow Bastion.

"Hn?"

"Everyone in the organization is white as snow, except for Xemnas."

Lexaeus gave him a confused look, stopping dead in his tracks. "What's your point?"

"Isn't it kind of weird?"

Lexaeus laughed. "Are you racist, Xaldin?"

"No, no! It's just that I find it weird that all of us are so white and he's dark. Are Nobodies even allowed to have dark skin?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Lexaeus raised an eyebrow smugly.

"What is his race anyway? Is he just tan or is he…"

"Black?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know… he's got that white hair and stuff…"

"Do we even have a race? We aren't human…"

"Xaldin?"

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet."

* * *

Demyx lay silently on his bed, thinking about the dream he had the prior night. It had been so vivid; so real. Axel: with his strong rope like arms and his piercing green eyes, had been so clear. Demyx could swear he almost felt the red head kiss him during the dream, and found himself actually wishing that it had been real.

'_Is it okay to feel this way? What is it? Lust…or something more?'_

Just then he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called.

Ironically, Axel himself entered the room, holding an acoustic guitar.

"Hey Demyx, I have a present for you," Axel smiled, holding the guitar out to the blue eyed boy.

"Wow, Axel, this is great! I've missed my guitar… Why are you giving this to me all of a sudden?" Demyx took the guitar happily, running his fingers over its smooth neck.

"Well, I've had it for a while, but I don't know how to play. I thought you might remember how, so why not give it to you? It might help you get some memories back too." Axel scratched the back of his head, eyeing the boy on the bed.

"Wow, I can't thank you enough Axel…really." He didn't know what else to say. Instead, he decided to try and play the wooden instrument in his hands. It took him a minute, but as he plucked at the strings, he slowly picked up pace until he could play a song.

"I like this…What's it called?" asked Axel.

"I don't remember… but I kind of remember the words."

And with that, Demyx began to sing:

"_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

He trailed off, forgetting the rest of the words. He looked up at Axel, and to his surprised, the emerald eyed man's mouth was a thin line. At first, Demyx thought he was upset, but then Axel sat down next to him on the bed.

"I recognize that song. You have a really nice voice, Dem. It's really…pure."

Demyx smirked. "Did my singing stir up some, I don't know, _emotions_?"

Axel laughed. "Okay, fine, you win. I guess Nobodies have emotions to an extent, but I still don't believe that they can love."

"Well if they can be happy, sad and angry, who says they can't love?" Demyx locked eyes with Axel, and for the first time, the red head appeared vulnerable. His eyes were glassy, and his pale cheeks had a light pink tint to them. Demyx felt his heart pick up pace, as he remembered his dream.

Axel raised his hand up, hesitated, and then brought it to touch Demyx's cheek, stroking it lightly. He was in a dreamy state, his eyelids heavy. The space between them was quickly decreasing, and Demyx could feel the heat radiating off of Axel. Was he ready for this? Did he want it?

Yes.

Demyx plunged forward, planting his mouth on Axel's. He had wanted it to be soft and sweet, but he lost control of himself, gripping the sides of Axel's face forcefully. Axel didn't respond, and when Demyx realized he wasn't responding, he pulled away, beat red in the face. Axel's face was blank.

"I- I'm sorry. I lost control of myself. It won't happen again," sputtered Demyx, looking down. There was silence for a moment, where Demyx just wanted to die. But then pale fingers tipped his chin up, so he was staring into Axel's dangerous jade green eyes.

"Never fucking apologize for kissing me ever again." Axel climbed around so he was straddling Demyx on the bed, bringing his lips back to the blonde's, kissing him harder than Demyx had kissed him before. Demyx brought his shaky hands to the small of Axel's back, pulling him closer. Axel's lips tasted just as they had in the dream: smoky, but sweet in a way. They were like sparks on his, planting a tingling feeling on his lips that eventually spread throughout his entire body. Demyx allowed himself to fall backward so he was laying down, a feisty red head on top of him. Axel swiftly pulled off his shirt and cast it aside.

"Demyx…" he paused to kiss the blonde's neck a few times, making a trail up to his jaw bone, then his mouth. He gripped the back of his head, pulling at his soft blonde hair.

"Let me show you a couple of things."

**A/n: And I leave off on a steamy cliff hanger ****what will happen next? Who knows? Okay please review, and again I'm so sorry for the wait! Don't forget to state your top three favorite characters in your reviews!**


End file.
